A compiler converts source code, which is written according to a specification directed to the convenience of the programmer, to machine or object code. Machine or object code is executable directly by the particular machine environment. Alternatively, a compiler converts source code to an intermediate representation (“virtual machine code/instructions”), such as bytecode, which is executable by a virtual machine that is capable of running on top of a variety of particular machine environments. The virtual machine instructions are executable by the virtual machine in a more direct and efficient manner than the source code. Converting source code to virtual machine instructions includes mapping source code functionality from the language to virtual machine functionality that utilizes underlying resources, such as data structures. Often, functionality that is presented in simple terms via source code by the programmer is converted into more complex steps that map more directly to the instruction set supported by the underlying hardware on which the virtual machine resides.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.